Candy's Winter Get Away
by GaurdianIJH
Summary: Candy and her friends go to a small cabin community to spend the holidays together. Little did she know that an old friend and crush would be there too. Will she be able to keep her cool around him, or will she end up spilling her feelings for him? Don't know yet, but I know what I'm kinda leaning towards. Future fluff
1. Getting Unsettled In

Chapter 1

Candy looked out the window of the cabin as she dropped her bags next to the door. It had started snowing hard, she could hear the wind starting to howl. She could smell the wood smoke from Dipper and Pacifica's cabin next door. 'That didn't take him long,' she thought as she looked at her fireplace, 'wish I knew how to do that'.

"Oh well," she said aloud, "as long as the power doesn't go out I'll be fine."

She heard a rapid knocking at the door. I wonder who that could be she thought, already having a pretty sure guess. She turned and opened it to an either really cold or really excited Mabel, she wasn't sure. Before Candy, could invite her in she whirled in faster than the winds blowing outside the door.

"Holy heck, it's cold out there." she said while trying to get the shivers out of her system.

"Yeah," Candy said, not really knowing what else to say, "I'd start a fire, but I don't know how. Do you?"

"No, but the boys should be here soon," she replied, "once they get settled down, I'll go over there and ask for some help."

"Oh ok," Candy said happily, then what Mabel said dawned on her, "What do you mean the boys? Isn't Dipper already here?"

"Yeah," Mabel said looking up from her bags, "but Jason and Derek should be here in about fifteen, twenty minutes. Besides, if I were to ask someone to start a fire it wouldn't be Dipper."

Candy's heart skipped a beat, maybe five, when she mentioned Jason. Jason was one of their friends that had moved to Gravity Falls at the beginning of their junior year. Back then he was really shy and really didn't have any self confidence. Since then though, he'd only come out of his shell. Apparently he really got social after he got back from basic training, but she hadn't seen him since before he left. Since she went to school about a week before he got back. She also just happened to have a small almost obsessive crush on him.

"Candy?" Mabel asked, she snapped her fingers, "Hey, you still in there?"

Candy blinked. "Yeah, yeah," she said snapping out of it, "I didn't know that they were coming this week. When did this happen?"

"Oh, well," Mabel started slowly, "Pacifica invited Derek for me, and Jason hasn't hung out with us for a long time so he got added to the guest list. I thought you would've gotten over him by now. Y'know going to college and getting a look at the selection."

"What are you saying?" Candy said as she narrowed her eyes, "Are you saying that he's not good enough?"

"No, he's a good guy," she tried to recover, "I just thought with the availability, you would've gotten over him."

Candy looked down and put her hands up to cover her face. "I thought I had." she admitted, " Then you said his name, and my heart just about stopped. I haven't even seen him since graduation."

"Well me neither, but I heard he got hot." she said with a fake growl, "If you don't try something, then I might just."

"Hey, that's not cool," Candy said, "I liked him first, and what do you mean 'he got hot'?"

"From what I head, that's exactly what happened," she explained, "Since he's only in the national guard, he still work on his family's farm full time until he can go to college next semester. Apparently he spends a lot of his time outside of work going to the gym, and got his back tatted and got half sleeves. Plus he's really come out of his shell apparently."

Candy's mouth watered at the picture she made in her mind. Before he left he was chubby, and never wore anything besides extra large clothes trying to hide himself. Except for the summer when he'd wear oversized short sleeved shirts at the least. Of course Candy always liked him for himself. Whenever you got to know him and got past the awkwardness, he was a sweet guy who actually had goals in life. Hopefully he'd stayed a good person.

'When did you say they were supposed to be here?" Candy asked as she stood up.

"Whoa there girl," Mabel said as she pushed Candy back into the chair she was sitting. "They'll be here soon, and they'll have to get all their stuff put up." She looked at Candy's bags, as well as her own. "Like we need to do. C'mon lets get everything put up. Then we can go man hunting."

Candy raised her hand to try and dispute what Mabel said but really couldn't argue with her on this subject. Even if she did, they'd probably end up doing what Mabel wanted anyway. She loved her, but Mabel tended to steam roll her way around with what her friends wanted to do.

They grabbed their bags and went to go unpack, as they walked down the hallway, they began to notice that there were only two doors. They looked at each other and checked them out. The door on the left was the bedroom, the only one apparently because the other door led to the bathroom. Mabel called Pacifica to figure out what was going on. Apparently all of the cabins in the cul de sac that they had all rented for the week were only one bedroom.

"I told you guys this when we made the reservations, and you both said it was fine." Pacifica said over the phone.

"Yeah," Mabel started, "that was the boys were invited-"

"Which was your idea, by the way" she snapped.

"Yeah," Mabel said losing the wind in her sails, "but-"

"Listen, there's nothing I can do," Pacifica said, "The boys paid their share and said they're fine with sharing a cabin. So unless you want to get another cabin, then there's nothing really to be done."

"That's fine Pacifica," Candy said as she hung up Mabel's phone.

"Hey!" Mabel exclaimed.

"Look," she started, "if you're not ok with sharing a bed with me, I'll just sleep on the couch."

"No, it's no problem," she reassured, "besides, best case scenario, I won't be sleeping in our bed."

"Oooh, but that's none of my business," Candy said waving her hands, "why don't we go hang out with the love birds for a little bit, y'know while we wait."

"Yeah that sounds fun." Mabel said, then smiled as a thought came to her head, "maybe we'll even be 'cock blocking' them."

Candy giggled at the thought as she opened the front door, and watched Mabel stop laughing as her gaze fixated on the opening. Candy squinted in confusion, then she turned to see a man about to knock on the door. She didn't really recognize him, so she just guessed it was one of the lodge staff checking in.

"Oh, we're fine," she started, "we don't need-"

"Hey Candy," he said as she watched his breath roll out in a mist as he spoke.

She swallowed as she recognized the voice, she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear quickly. "Hi Jason."


	2. A Lot of Eye Contact

Chapter 2

Candy tried and failed to swallow the lump in her throat. Mabel had heard right, he was hot. As she worked on comprehending the sight before her, he picked her up in a hug before she could protest. She usually didn't like it when people picked her up out of the blue, but she could get used to it with him.

"It's been so long," he said as he gave her a final squeeze and put her down, "how have you been?"

"Hey!" Mabel interjected in a jealous tone, "Where's my big, pick-me-up-and-make-me-fly hug?"

"Oh Lord, I'm sorry Mabel," he said flustered as he picked her up in a similar embrace, "and I didn't really mean to pick y'all up. Honestly, I'm not used to having all this muscle."

"Oh, c'mon," Mabel said lightly slapping his arm, "I'm sure you pick up the girls all the time with these muscles."

"Well truth be told," he started, "muscles don't really help when you don't really know how to flirt. I try not to let it-"

"So you're single?" Candy accidentally blurted out and slapped her hands over her mouth as she tried to make herself as small as possible.

He looked at her sheepishly. "Still straight to the point I see," he said trying to compliment her, "yes, I am single. Like I was trying to say though, I try not to let it bother me."

"I'm sure you'll find someone great," Mabel cheerfully enthused.

"Yeah, sooner or later," He said a little downcast.

"I think it might be sooner than you think," she said as she nudged Candy with her elbow.

Candy attempted to come up with something to say, but couldn't think over the horse race that was her heart. She just chose a simple nod and smile.

"Welp," he said as he looked up and smiled, "We're all meeting at the lodge, the main one just down the road, for supper and probably some hot chocolate. You're welcome to ride with me and Derek if you want."

"Could you give us a moment to discuss it real quick?" Candy asked as she closed the door slowly.

"Uh, sure," he said with a shrug as she shut the door the rest of the way.

She then turned to Mabel as seriously as she could. "I think you might've been right about him getting hot."

"Might've been," Mabel half yelled, "you could see his muscles through the coat he was wearing. If you don't make a move this week then I definitely am."

"You think I should?" she queried, "I mean he's all big and buff, and I'm just little ol' me. What if he's not interested?"

"Oh there's no question," she confirmed, "he is very interested."

"How're you so sure?"

"Well for one," she held up a finger, "he lifted you like a friggin rocket ship when he saw you. Two, I could visibly see his eyes light up two more shades of blue and his cheeks darken a shade of red. Three, he said he was single and it was easy to see that it bothered him. He's lonely, and probably remembering how nice you were to him in high school."

"So what am I supposed to do?" she replied with a hand on her forehead. "Just walk up to and and ask if he wants to screw?"

"I mean it might just work with the right amount of smolder," Mabel said feigning deep thought, "He might be into it, I don't know."

"You're not helping, y'know,"

"Who said I was trying to help?" Mabel accused, she breathed deeply in and out, "alright brace yourself, we don't want them to wait too long."

"Ok, right," Candy said as she fixed her hair and clothes quickly, "Look good?"

"We look hot," Mabel assured her.

"Let's go then," she said as she flung open the door confidently. Unfortunately, she had not realized that Jason had just gotten to the door on his way to come check on them. Candy ended up throwing the door open into his face. "Oh my god are you ok?" she screamed

Jason held the left side of his face for a good moment or two before he looked at her through watery eyes. "Yeah, I'm fine," he said gritting his teeth slightly, "wouldn't be much of a soldier if I couldn't take a hit, would I?"

"Yeah I guess not, but I still feel bad," she said worriedly as she moved his hand, "Ooh that's going to leave a mark, what should we do?"

"Here," Mabel said handing her a snowball, "put this to help get rid of the pain."

Candy did what she said and he flinched at first but slowly felt the pain go away. While holding his face, they both made eye contact with each other at the same time. His hard steely blue eyed gaze softened under the golden dark brown that held a lake of kindness behind a dam of shyness that threatened to break. At the end of that two seconds it felt like two hours had passed. Finally though Mabel waved her hand in between their gaze to snap them back to the real world.

"Jeez do you guys always stare blankly at people?" she expressed her frustration, "I mean really, you've talked for five minutes and half of that was staring at each other not saying anything."

"Yeah, I mean it's a lot to take in," Jason apologized, "I haven't seen y'all in so long, I guess I'm still getting used to how much has changed. It's like time stops when you go into training. A lot changes, but you still feel the same, even though you changed a lot too. What do I know though right? I'm just a meathead." That last part was said as he realized he was getting too deep for the nature of the conversation.

"Yeah a lot changes," Candy said as she stepped closer to him without thinking, "but many things stay the same."

"Yeah, yeah lets go," Mabel hurried the two apparent but oblivious budding lovebirds, "I'm hungry."

"Then let's go," Jason agreed, "hop in the truck and we'll head to the lodge."

They all loaded into the truck and drove off through the snow to try and enjoy a peaceful evening at the lodge. The forest is so peaceful at times like this, Jason thought as he drove down the small road. Snow falling, no noise except for the wind in the trees. It had a beauty all its own like the woman sitting in the passenger seat of his truck. Candy has changed since he'd last seen her, when they'd had a going away party for him.

She never seemed this distracted before, but she might be worried about the weather, it was something out of her control. She was messing with her hair like it was the only thing on earth that mattered, probably just distracting herself. He couldn't figure any other reason out, she already looked wonderful. With her hair tucked behind her ears, under a light green beanie, a nice, form fitting fleece jacket which really complimented her… No, eyes on the road. He'd never noticed her in that way, of course he always liked her for her. He'd never focused on the physical traits before, but something was different.

She seemed somewhat timid about being around him, had he changed that much? He didn't want to intimidate her, she was a really good friend. He decided to try and break the ice, to try and make her more comfortable.

"So," he started, "how has life treated y'all since highschool?"

"Just college and stuff," Candy said unenthused, "Y'know regular stuff."

"It's been going great for me." Mabel gloated from the back seat, "Getting to do basically whatever I want, going to parties, and having cute boys basically line up just to talk to me. It's probably the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Sounds fun," Jason admitted, "I can't wait to start next month. What are y'all's majors?"

"Art," Mabel said confidently.

"Computer technology," Candy answered, "what about you?"

"Criminal justice,"

"How surprising," Mabel laughed

"What do you mean?"

"Well," Candy explained, "Back in high school you were all about heroes and doing what was right and such. It's not surprising you're majoring in criminal justice."

"Yeah I guess you're right," Jason mused, "it's the whole reason I joined the guard, so I can pay to go."

"Yeah," Candy said, "how was basic by the way?"

"Oh it was terrible," he laughed, "the worst best decision I ever made. I don't regret it though."

"That sounds like it sucked," Mabel chimed in.

"Yeah it did," he said, "but it's supposed to."

For the rest of the ride to the lodge they caught up on the happenings of the last six months, The people they had met and the exciting things that had happened. Christmas music playing on the radio and the comfortable heat coming from the vents, it was almost like the beginning of a Hallmark movie.

They pulled into the parking lot of the lodge and walked in joking and laughing with each other, while a familiar god hovered from his tiny wings in the edge of the woods. He chuckled to himself as he started heading to the back of the lodge.

"Time to go to work."


	3. Friendly Greetings

Chapter 3

The lodge was, of course, decorated very rustic and country like. There was a small restaurant area to left, a dancing area next to that, a sitting area around the fireplace, and some pool tables and table top games that ended the circle to the right of the entrance. It was very well maintained, but considering who had invited them to this two week outing, it was not very surprising. Speaking of their generous host, her and Dipper were cuddling one of the loveseats in front of the fireplace. All the while Derek was sitting in the armchair next to them reading a magazine and looking like a third wheel that had lost all its air about half an hour ago.

"Oh thank god, finally!" he exclaimed as he threw to the magazine to the side and fast walked over to greet them. "I thought I was going to be stuck with those two sucking face all night."

"You should be so lucky," Pacifica teased as she and Dipper lazily strolled up, tangled up in each other, "I think we put up a pretty good performance, if I do say so myself."

"Weird flex, but ok," Dipper said confused, "I'm not sure why you have to say it like that."

"I just mean we look really cute together," Pacifica clarified while furrowing her brows, "I thought it'd be clever to say, but now that I did it sounds weird as fuck."

"Anyway," Jason said trying to change the subject, "how was y'all's trip up here?"

"A little long," Dipper sighed as he stretched his arms upward, "plane ride was long and the drive through the mountains wasn't exactly short."

"Yeah we understand that," Derek said smiling at Jason, "Jason's truck is tough, but those inclines get scary. I think we got pretty close to flying off a couple cliffs, and the snow didn't help."

"I had it under control the whole time," he said as he rolled his eyes, "I think you're over exaggerating just a little bit."

"Yeah sure, and your tire just exaggerated a little off the side of the road."

"Okay, these mountains are sketchy as hell, but did you die?"

"No?"

"Then you're fine, why're you even complaining?"

"Alright you two," Mabel said shutting the other two up, "you guys could argue all night or we could get some food. Either way, everyone else is going to get food, so you guys coming or not?"

"Jesus Mabel," Derek said grinning, "we're just joking around, but yeah I am hungry."

"Me too," Jason said putting a hand over his stomach as the group walked over to bar and grill on the left side of the lodge, "I haven't eaten since we left the house this morning."

"Yeah and we all know how you get without your protein," Derek said with an elbow to his side."

"My guy," Jason started, "I could literally bench press you. Protein and hard work are great for the muscles."

The rest of the group shared snickers as they all gathered around a table big enough for the six of them. Of course Dipper and Pacifica sat next to each other, then Mabel sat next to Dipper. Before Candy could sit next to her friend, Mabel looked at Derek and patted the seat next to her which he then filled. Jason took the seat next to him, which left Candy with one seat left, between Pacifica and him. Before Jason sat down he mumbled something about being hot as he shed his heavy coat and his scarf. Candy sat down trying to act like she did not notice the way the hoodie he wore under his coat was tight around his arms. Though the looks he got did not go unnoticed as he sat down.

He shrugged as he looked around the table. "Got the hoodie before I got all muscled up," he said with a sheepish smile, "Besides, I think it's a good look."

"It sure is, really makes your muscles pop" Pacifica said giving an impressed look that was reflected by the rest of the table's occupants. Since they had been found out the subject was quickly changed, "so how was you guy's first semesters?"

"Mine was great," Mabel excitedly declared, "had really good classes, went to a couple of parties, met some cute boys. Still single though."she ended the sentence with a wink at derek and Jason.

As the guys tried to not make eye contact with her Derek said, "mine was pretty good, passed all my classes, but it sounds like Mabel's was more interesting."

"Yeah, while y'all got to learn new things and experience new things," jason started, "I just worked on the ranch, lifted weights, and got tattoos."

"That sounds like it wasn't too bad," Candy chimed in, "I mean it hopefully gave you some free time to make yourself better."

"Yeah I guess, just a lot of hard work," he sighed, "and especially after coming home from basic where everything was fast paced and going at practically a snail's pace, it started to drag on real quick. Plus I didn't have my friends to keep me company." he ended with a smile.

At this point a young woman wearing a shirt that advertised the lodge came up to them with a pencil and pad. "Hi, I'm Kassie and I'll be your waitress tonight," she perkily informed everyone, "so what can I start you guys out with to drink?"

They all gave their orders to the the girl who cheerily took them down and gave them reassurance that their food would be done as soon as possible. For a couple of minutes the group caught up with each other, joking with each other, and poking fun at each other. They watched the fire and kept their conversation lively until they got their food.

"Thank you so much," Jason said politely, "I'm starving."

"Yeah, big guy here goes catatonic if he doesn't get his hourly protein," Derek said while pointing a thumb at Jason. "It's even worse if he goes a couple days without working out."

"Hey don't be mad 'cause you ain't got guns like these," he said as he flexed his arms as a joke. Everyone laughed enough to where they did not notice the catch in Candy's breath as she began to laugh. "Plus I'm hungry because the last time I ate was around 11 and it's 6:30 right now. That's pretty long when you only had a chicken sandwich while driving up here. Slim here had a whole combo meal with desert, then ate most of the road snacks I had stocked up on. I don't know where you put it man."

"It's simple," Dipper stated conclusively, "he obviously has a black hole in his stomach and if he doesn't eat a metric fuck ton of food then it'll run out of fuel and blow up. He's a hero and we should thank him for his sacrifice" He then stood and bowed showing mock respect and Jason stood up and gave a salute.

"Thank you for your service sir," he said through gritted teeth trying not to laugh, but after a second cracked and started chuckling. He sat back down with a drop and held up a hand for a high five towards Candy. It took a second for her to stop laughing and process the cue but then she blinked, smiled and gave a hearty slap to his hand. They made eye contact and held for just a second longer than was friendly then looked away from each other. Jason reached up and rubbed his neck and Candy tucked some imaginary hair behind her ear.

While they were having their awkward look between each other an overweight man entered the room from the back entrance and walked up to a DJ booth that was set up next to the dance floor. From his platform he lowered the main lights on that half of the room, lit up some different colored lights around the stage, and started playing some slow music. "Alrighty folks," he said in an animated way holding up his arm, " it's time to grab that special someone, your sweetie, your boo thang and lead 'em right down on to the dance floor and shorten the distance between the two of you."

The group having finished their food looked upon the scene in front of them with differing emotions. Pacifica and Dipper both grinned as she stood up, grabbed his hand, and led him to the dance floor. Derek stood up, held out his hand to Mabel and politely asked her if he could have this dance, she then responded with "hell yeah" and mostly dragged him to the dance floor where she wasted no time getting as close as possible to him.

Candy and Jason looked at each other and both swallowed hard.


End file.
